1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and/or novel and improved cue, and more particularly, to a novel handle portion, for use in the game of pocket billiards, pool, or similar stick games, wherein the player""s stroking hand on the cue is placed in proper position for best alignment of the cue on a straight line four to six inches through the cue ball, in order to stroke the object ball into the pocket of the player""s choice. In situations where the four basic shots of billiards (or optional fifth shot) are implemented: soft, medium, hard, break shot (or power/straight shot), the instant invention is particularly useful.
The desired device, suitable for players of average ability, consists of four grooves carved concentric to the device""s diameter, located on the handle of the rear butt portion of the cue. The method of the device is utilized by placing the player""s index and thumb fingers of the stroking hand into the groove corresponding to the desired basic shot of billiards. The next two fingers are aligned on the surface portion between the above-mentioned groove and the adjacent groove, when present, located nearer to the free end of the rear butt portion of the cue. This adjacent groove, when present, aligns the pinky finger. Once all the fingers of the stroking hand are so aligned, the player can shoot the cue on a straight line four to six inches through the cue ball. The placement of the fingers can be changed by the player so as to best align the player""s stroking grip with the desired basic shot of billiards. The groove furthest from the free end of the rear butt portion of the cue corresponds to a soft shot, the adjacent groove nearer to the free end of the rear butt portion corresponds,to a medium shot, the next adjacent groove nearer to the free end of the rear butt portion corresponds to a hard shot, and the next adjacent groove nearer to free end of the rear butt portion, corresponds to a break shot. An optional groove, also suitable for the average player, nearest to the free end of the rear butt portion, can be added if the player desires to execute a power/straight shot. Thus, when the player""s fingers of the stroking and are aligned with the device, the index and thumb fingers will be in one groove, the pinky finger will be in the adjacent groove, when present, nearer to the free end of the rear butt portion of the cue, and the middle and ring fingers will be on the surface portion between grooves.
The above mentioned placement of the fingers to the corresponding grooves is utilized to shoot the cue on the straight line four to six inches through the cue ball, toward the object ball, depending on which of the four basic shots of billiards (or the power/straight shot), the player wishes to execute.
Although the fingers will be placed in different grooves, corresponding to the desired shot, the individual steps, method and spacial relationship of the fingers to the grooves remains the same.
The surface between the grooves can be covered with a conventional wrap of a material such as leather, cork, linen, or thread, to aid the player""s grip, and should be sufficiently thin so as to maintain the cue""s circumference, in order not to interfere with the placement and portability of the cue into standard cases. The grooves can be fitted to the player""s hand size by varying the spacing between them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices which are concerned with an improved handle and/or aiming system of pocket billiards cues or similar stick game devices are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 692,970 issued to W. Zaehringer on Feb. 11, 1902, discloses a device with an adjustable, flexible, corrugated covering on the shank or handle of the cue.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,038 issued to A. E. Flaxman on Jan. 9, 1917, discloses a sleeve which is secured to the shaft of the device whereby an improved grip, lessened shock to the hands and arms of the player (billiards, golf, mallet, and any other game/procedure deploying a shaft), and smoother drive, is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,262 issued to V. Ruiz on Apr. 9, 1918, discloses a protector, with a corrugated surface, which prevents the hand from slipping, and provides a convenient grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,285 issued to A. Greenfield on Mar. 9, 1919, discloses a device with an improved billiards cue handle grip or sleeve provided with a knurled surface to afford a good grip, and ornamental surface appearance, which slides over the tapered tip end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,959 issued to J. C. Elswick on Oct. 20, 1970, discloses a device with a combination self-contained guide member which allowed for more accurate aiming with a more uniform thrust of the stick against the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,959 issued to C. K. Le Fiell on May 7, 1968, discloses a device with a guiding section with a surface substantially covered with transverse ridges and valleys of a certain degree of coarseness for enhancing a frictional relationship for handgripping, said enhancement surface formed by transversely grinding or abrasive polishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,147 issued to W. A. Olsen on Apr. 16, 1985, discloses a device with a grooved handle, a weighted head, and acurved shaft to deploy a golf swing trainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,796 issued to Wright on Aug. 25, 1987, discloses a device of an aiming system for billiards which utilizes a light beam which emerges from the longitudinal end of the cue.
None of the above mentioned references show use of a method and/or device as disclosed in the present invention whereby the player, by placing his fingers in the grooves of the invention corresponding to the desired shot of billiards, can align the fingers of his stroking hand on the cue in the proper position for best alignment of the cue on a straight line four to six inches through the cue ball in order to stroke the object ball into the pocket of the player""s choice.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a billiards cue construction enabling the placement of the fingers of the player""s stroking hand, in one of the four grooves corresponding to the four desired basic shots of billiards, in proper position for best alignment of the cue corresponding to the shot of the player""s desire, on a straight line four to six inches through the cue ball, in order to stroke the object ball into the pocket of the player""s choice.
Another object of the present invention is to allow for an additional groove nearest to the free end of the rear butt portion of the cue, if the player desires to execute the power break/straight shot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a device and/or method which employs means which are simple in construction and which are relatively inexpensive to produce.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a portable device which can be stored easily in a standard case, and further, be constructed sturdily enough so that the device will not easily bend, fold or be misshapen during transport, and use.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide for a device whereby the surface between the grooves can be covered with conventional wrap, to aid the player""s grip, while maintaining the cue""s circumference, so as not to interfere with the placement and portability of the cue into standard cases.